leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garen/Development
|artwork = Timur Shevtsov (Billy Tan, Gadson, Haining) |visual = Albert Carranza Alessandro Baldasseroni James Zapata Julien Renoult Simon Cowell Victor Mosquera Trevor Thernes Grace Liu Steve Zheng |voice = |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Champion Sneak Peek: Garen, the Might of Demacia By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Garen, the Might of Demacia So, lately, I've been doing a lot of talking about how edgy our latest champions have been. There's been the mysterious , the capricious , the ominous , etc. But, if you've been positively craving that feeling of being the awe-inspiritng, furious maelstrom at the forefront of an assault, be on the lookout for this gentleman here. Permit me to introduce: , the Might of Demacia. Visual Upgrade: Garen, the Might of Demacia By Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh Visual Upgrade: Garen, the Might of Demacia Demacia's favorite son is brushing off some of the dust and scars of so many battles and coming into new focus with a complete visual upgrade. Decked out with new armor and weaponry befitting his victorious prowess, new model solidifies his image as the quintessential poster boy of Demacian valor. In addition to the new model, all of Garen's abilities, animations and particles have been upgraded. His ultimate, , shines with righteous energy, and the in Valoran has been refined in its motion, making Garen's signature techniques as polished as his intimidating pauldrons. With updated sound effects and voiceover, the Might of Demacia sounds the battle cry loud and clear, assured of many victories to come. All of Garen's skins have been sharpened up as well, with the exception of , which Demacian High Command deemed already fit for service. So don't be surprised if the next time you face check a bush the guy waiting for you looks even more handsome and dangerous than usual. Gameplay update: juggernauts By Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam Gameplay update: juggernauts 's an interesting champion to work on. He's League's preeminent champion, but doesn't really bring enough uniqueness to the games he's in. What's more, when late game comes around, the Might of Demacia turns into the Meek of Demacia and falls off so hard he doesn't do much other than occasionally tell people - very loudly - where he's from. We wanted to balance Garen out a little, so we tinkered with his power curve to make him weaker early but stronger come late game, and then added a fancy new passive to the big man's . * Garen identifies the enemy champion with the most recent kills as the enemy team's Villain. ticks and basic attacks on the Villain deal an additional 1% of their max Health as true damage. * Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to deal a finishing blow to a targeted enemy. The more health they're missing, the more damage Demacian Justice will deal. Demacian Justice deals true damage to the enemy team's Villain. Now Garen has an active and unique role in every game: to destroy any foe, regardless of how tanky they are, so long as they've recently killed one of his friends (champions on his team) This isn't just cool in design terms, it's also super fitting to his character's fantasy: now Garen's a protector of the weak both in and out of game, and has a kit that directly opposes '. This isn't a static rivalry either - Villainy will adapt as the game progresses, changing Garen's target as his enemies rise to - and fall from - power. Media Music= ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| Demacia Vice Squad Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate| Garen Dead Eye Teaser| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| Year of the Emperor Lunar Revel 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| God King Darius & God King Garen Teaser| VS. 2018 Gameplay Trailer Animatic| VS.| Where Power Lies VS 2018 Legendary Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Garen Katarina Cinematic - Pitch Reel| Lux Comic Series Preview| Arcade 2019 ULTRACOMBO Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Garen Concept.png|Garen Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Garen concept 03.jpg|Garen Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Garen concept 2.jpg|Garen Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Garen concept 01.jpg|Garen Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Darius vs Garen.png|Garen vs. Darius (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Garen Cinematic Promo.png|Garen Cinematic Promo (by Riot Artist David Rapoza) Garen render 2.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen render.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen Trailer model.jpg|Garen Cinematic Model 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Garen Expression Study 1.png|Garen Update Expression Study 1 Garen Expression Study 2.png|Garen Update Expression Study 2 Garen concept art.jpg|Garen Update Concept (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Garen model.png|Garen Update Model (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Garen Skeleton Behind the Scenes.png|Garen Skeleton Behind the Scenes Garen Skeleton.png|Garen Skeleton Garen SteelLegion Concept.jpg|Steel Legion Garen Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Garen Figure model.jpg|Garen Figurine Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Garen Rogue Admiral concept.jpg|Rogue Admiral Garen Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Bounty Hunter Skins Splash concept.jpg|Bounty Hunter Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Garen promo teaser.jpg|Garen Deadeye Promo Garen WarringKingdoms model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 02.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 03.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Garen LND concept 01.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Garen LND concept 02.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Garen LND concept 03.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Garen LND concept 04.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Garen LND concept 05.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Garen LND concept 06.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Garen LND concept 07.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Garen LND concept 08.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Garen LND concept 09.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Ashe LND concept 01.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Battle of the God-Kings Promo 01.jpg|VS. 2018 Promo 1 VS. 2018 promo 01.jpg|VS. 2018 Promo 2 Darius Garen God-King Splash Concept 01.jpg|God King Darius and God King Garen Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Darius Garen God-King Splash Concept 02.jpg|God King Darius and God King Garen Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Summoner's Rift VS 2018 background.png|Summoner's Rift VS 2018 Background VS. 2018 concept 01.jpg|VS. 2018 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Timur Shevtsov) VS. 2018 concept 02.jpg|VS. 2018 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Timur Shevtsov) VS. 2018 concept 03.jpg|VS. 2018 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) VS. 2018 model 01.jpg|VS. 2018 Model (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 25.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 10.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Demacia Vice Thunderdome 2017.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 1 Arcade Tunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 01.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 2 Arcade Tunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 03.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo 3 Category:Champion development Category:Garen